Azeotropic mixtures are liquid mixtures of two or more substances which mixtures behave like single substances in that the vapor produced by partial evaporation of the azeotropic liquid has the same composition as does the liquid. Azeotropic compositions exhibit either a maximum or minimum boiling point as compared with that of other but non-azeotropic mixtures of the same substances or components.
Chlorofluorohydrocarbons have found usage for variety of purposes. For some solvent purposes, however, the chlorofluorohydrocarbons in themselves have not exhibited adequate abilities. Particularly deficient have been the chlorofluorohydrocarbons in dissolving excess solder flux from printed circuits. Printed circuits are formed from a soft metal on a solid non-conducting surface such as a reinforced phenolic resin. During the manufacturing processes, the solid surface or support is coated with the soft metal. The particular desired portion or configuration of metal is coated with an acid-impervious protective coating, and the excess unprotected metal is removed by an acid etching process.
The protective coating subsequently must be removed since solder joints must ultimately be made onto the printed circuit. After the impervious coating is removed, the circuits are coated with a rosin flux to permit the joints to be soldered, and after soldering the rosin flux itself must be removed. For removal of such coatings and fluxes, highly efficient uniform composition solvents are desirable.